


A Wilde Never Loses

by MinaMauveine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gay Chicken, Glee typical bullying and teasing, The usual amount of Glee horribleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wilde never loses; they only play it to win it; this gets rather out of hand during a game of gay chicken. </p><p>Spoilers for 4x06, falls out of canon after the slumber party scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wilde Never Loses

Marley disliked certain things in her life.

 

She disliked the way her classmates jeered at her mother; she disliked having to sew on fake labels on her clothes, she disliked her new diet not consisting of the best after-dinner white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies any mother could ever bake.

 

She disliked it at first when Jake went off with Kitty.

 

She disliked how much she craved for people to like her. 

 

It was shallow. But sometimes, _just_ sometimes, she wished she never stood up for her mother. It was a spur of a moment thing and it had cost her new status. The regret she felt for doing the right thing lasted for seconds at most, nonetheless she’s appalled that she _could_ feel that way. It’s awful to even imagine betraying her only family to get fake friends and even faker smiles.

 

There was _one_ smile she wanted. So even when she knew it to be fake she fooled herself with hope. When Kitty invited her to the slumber party, Marley had been so relieved. That maybe this girl with the acidic tongue and harsh demeanor could be offering a figurative olive branch.

 

She went to the sleepover and hoped it was genuine. Her mother was overjoyed that she was making friends. Marley was just grateful that Kitty’s perfect lips would stop sprouting words that tore through her self-worth as quick as acetone on the other girl’s spa done nails.

 

When Marley walked out from Kitty’s bathroom, her mouth tasting of Colgate and bile, she was hurt by how easily the charade ends. To see her Glee club friends, her newly made school ‘family’ go along with Kitty’s teasing. They claimed to be close-knit and willing to fight against the majority and yet, when Kitty wielded her popularity and ruthlessness into the equation they were all just as anxious to please.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………............................

 

Kitty grinned; it was wonderful to see the princess break.

 

Every time those innocent girl-next-door eyes watered it made her heart hammer with pleasure. That’ll show the town harlot to bat her eyes at her boyfriend and to take what didn’t belong to her.

 

Thou shall not covet a classmate’s man-candy.

 

Marley’s disappointment and shame was worth having this sheer level of loser saturate her room. When this night was over she was getting the maid to burn her bed covers and steam wash her plush carpeting.

 

When morning came and the Glee club girls and the ‘Uniquely’ confused Wade _finally_ vacated her house, Kitty was perplexed to find Marley sitting on her bed. She normally would never deign to a physical scrap, but if Marley was intent on a fight, Kitty sure as Jesus Christ was love wasn’t about to back down in her own bedroom.

 

“Oh the huge manatee.” Kitty smirked. “I’m not sure how you’ll manage to survive starvation but there’s nothing left after last night’s binge, don’t expect to doggy bag any left overs for your glimpse-into-your-future mother.”

 

“Stop.” Marley rose up her hand, palms facing the blonde like she could muster the Force from Star Wars.

 

Kitty’s brother owns the whole movie set. Get over it.

 

Kitty forced her lips into another vicious smile and slowly clapped her hands. “Oh well done, Ms. Pillsbury’s sessions on how to conduct conversations worked, holding your hand up totally stalls my clever and true comments.”

 

Marley blinked up at Kitty, her doe eyes glistening as she bit her bottom lip. Kitty wondered if Jake enjoyed kissing this social reject more than her.

 

“It won’t, I’m just preaching the truth here; I’m being kind you see.” Kitty sauntered closer until she was standing directly in front of Marley. “I’m preparing you for when you’re too heavy to weigh yourself on anything less than a zoo scale, you’ll have to fill your cavernous stomach by pandering to the visitors, doing synchronized swimming with the other whales at the exhibit.”

 

Kitty has her hand underneath Marley’s trembling chin, forced the girl’s face back up so she can see the tears her words have brought. “Waterworks are a good start in lowering your internal salt content.”

 

“Why do you have to be so cruel?” Marley’s lips are bruised from her nervous chewing and are now plumper and more enticing than Kitty’s own lips.

 

“Because you had to steal what wasn’t yours and made me lose a boy-toy.” Kitty was hovered over the other girl. “A Wilde _never_ loses.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

What Marley disliked most about her life was much she _**wanted**_ Kitty to like her back

 

She disliked liking Kitty but she did.  

 

Marley liked Kitty’s confidence, she liked her ruthlessness and she even liked the ridiculously childish and vindictive personality Kitty possessed. It meant some of the other girl’s attention was on her. So while Kitty berated Marley’s clothes and quality of life she could maybe prove she was a worthwhile person and persuade Kitty to stop hating her so very much.

 

To lessen the damage left behind on Marley’s heart. So she could heal from the attacks always sheathed in “harmless” words.

 

When Marley collided her lips into the sneering gloss covered ones she expected the slap that came with trying to silence the Cheerio. She found herself licking her lips; it tasted like Christmas candy canes. The flavour may be cloyingly sweet but the spearmint came through ice sharp, just like the bewildered and fuming girl before her.

 

“Oh, gross, should have known anything flavoured with sugar will get you slobbering all over it.” Kitty wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. “Like the dog that you’re name after!”

 

Marley snatched her overnight bag and sprinted all the way back home.

 

Great.

 

Now Kitty was going to destroy her.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

When Marley gingerly walked in for her first class she was ready to get called a dyke. To end up constantly having to deny any attraction she had for the other girls in her high school.

 

She didn’t really have a preference for gender. Her heart was just masochistic in getting completely taken by Kitty.

 

Strangely, no one said a thing and it wasn’t until lunch period when she was heading to the cafeteria did she get pulled into a broom closet by an extremely miffed Kitty and slammed into the cheap plaster wall.

 

“You. Do. **Not.** just up and leave my house like you won after initiating the worst game of gay chicken.”

 

Before Marley could even come up with a response -not that she ever came up with anything good against Kitty’s jibes- a pair of lips was pressed against hers. Instead of the awkward disaster she had started in the bedroom, this kiss was actually good.

 

A moan escaped when Kitty licked Marley’s upper lip and caused her to open her mouth. A broom or mop handle was digging into her back but Kitty’s tongue was _so_ soft and it felt _so_ good that the heat pooling below her stomach dulled the existence of anything else.

 

But with that one breathy moan, Kitty shoved Marley to the side where she found herself falling into a wringer bucket. With a final thrust of her foot the bucket and passenger rolled out of the way while Kitty yanked open the door with delighted flourish. “I win.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

It wasn’t very Christian of her to kiss Marley but she had done it at camp Cheerleaders for the Good and Righteous Word of Christ. Her bunkmate stated that the bible hated gays but didn’t have a word against lesbians, well other than the line on women exchanging natural relations for those contrary to nature. But kissing her bunkmate then hadn’t felt that wrong and kissing Marley definitely didn’t feel any less natural than kissing her boyfriends.

 

So Kitty wasn’t feeling particularly repulsed when she had an armful of Marley after a late cheerleading practice. It was the head Cheerios duty to stay behind and discuss the day’s practice with coach before leaving.

 

The change room had been empty of all else but Marley, who wrung her hands nervously while practically trembling on the bench. Kitty raised her eyebrow expectantly but Marley had only blinked up and stared at her lips and turned a far too charming shade of apple red.

 

“I don’t really understand what’s happening.” Marley’s voice was a whisper.

 

The ball wasn’t in her court, her turn was over. Kitty leaned casually against the change room counters with a gloating smirk. “Most large marine animals don’t have the mental capacity to understand human situations.”

 

Marley gasped and balled her hands at her sides, the hurt on her face made Kitty smile all the more.

 

“And what a nice shirt you have on, such a familiar pattern, oh that’s right, the lunchroom cow had been wearing that the other day.” Kitty wasn’t a sadist but Marley looked just so delightfully agitated. “Did she cut up her old shawl to fashion your entire ensemble?” Kitty preened at her own wit. “Perhaps a matching set for your bed sheets as well?”

 

When that insult only got Marley to stare slack-jawed and lost for any dialogue Kitty decided that apparently this girl _was_ as dumb as Puckerman looked. “My lip gloss of choice for the day is the same flavour as the one I had on during the slumber party.”

 

And like a command called out by a trainer, this had Marley flinging herself at Kitty. Her mouth hot against Kitty’s victoriously sneering ones.

 

“Thought the scent would have you humping at my leg,” Kitty managed to say between each kiss. “You dog.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Marley had lost count on how many times they’ve encountered like this.

 

She was also lying through her teeth.

 

Marley cherished their time together.

 

To just name a handful would be Kitty’s bedroom, the school closet, the change room, the choir room, the lunchroom (that particular encounter came with a truck load of insults and _won’t_ be repeated), under the bleachers, coach Sylvester’s office (only because Kitty had to feed Sue’s child), on top of Brad’s piano and now in Marley’s own tiny bedroom.

 

Marley had her own room because her mother was far too kind. While her mother slept on a squeaky second hand pull-out sofa bed, Marley had a new Ikea bed.

 

The twin size mattress currently held her and Kitty.

 

Kitty had an arm around Marley’s waist and a hand possessively clutched on her hip. Marley was half draped on Kitty and half on her mattress. She was always embarrassed to have Kitty over to her hole in the wall home after seeing Kitty’s practical mansion but she had been vehement on coming over tonight.

 

Kitty scrunched up her nose every time she entered the rented basement but strode right into the only bedroom in the suite while Marley had trailed behind. Marley didn’t ask why Kitty was so set on coming over. Inquiring Kitty about anything got her vacant stares and if she prodded too much a scathing remark would burn after her retreat.

 

Kitty still hadn’t said a word and was undoubtingly staring at the cracked ceiling while Marley cuddled up to her. Marley tried to sit up so she could prepare them a dinner and maybe distract Kitty from the dire box of a home she lived in.

 

“You don’t have to move your blubbery body off mine; all that fat is keeping me warm.” Marley wasn’t sure if this was all part of some twisted game or if the cruel remarks were beginning to sound positively friendly.

 

She obediently stayed still.

 

“Don’t touch me during school times.” Kitty remarked, her tone bored but stern.

 

Marley knew she should take these warning seriously but the first time she had touched Kitty at Glee earned her a scalding glare but resulted in only a slap on the wrist reprimand. Kitty never stopped Marley’s wandering digits when they were alone. Kitty in that Patty Simcox costume looked far too pretty, that sliver of her neck just had to be caressed.

 

Kitty’s velvet skin exposed to the world was a sin to leave untouched.

 

Marley snuggled closer and kissed the underside of Kitty’s jaw. Kitty doesn’t enjoy getting held so after their make out sessions, Kitty would always be the one to hold the cuddly Marley. Kitty had rolled her eyes the first time Marley wanted to nuzzle against the cheerleader’s frame and just held it up with the rest of Marley’s very canine behaviours.

 

Marley just couldn’t help herself. Kitty was very even-tempered albeit sharped tongue during their alone time. She always allowed Marley to reverently roam her hands, but the second they hit public territory Marley was forbidden to be within a five foot radius of the blonde least she wanted to lose a digit or two from the verbal lashing her girl-that is just a friend-would dole out.

 

It was almost the end of the fifth month of this nameless affair.  If they _were_ dating which they **weren’t** according to how Kitty had yet to even acknowledge their changing relationship, they would be nearing their half year anniversary.

 

Kitty was here so often that Marley’s mother welcomed her with an enthusiastic hug and questioned whether they wanted to sleep on the sofa bed so they’ll have more room. Kitty perfected a calm and polite rejection to the offer whereas Marley could only splutter out single syllable refusals.

 

Kitty still picked on Marley, made cracks at her clothing but thankfully never at her mother anymore.

 

Marley was also apparently off bounds to anyone other than Kitty.

 

 **No one** was allowed to bully or even tease her.

 

Marley hadn’t noticed at first and just took it in happy stride, shored it up to the goodness within the teens of her high school.

 

It wasn’t until a couple months ago when a freshman Cheerio had dropped her maple syrup diet drink onto Marley’s math assignment did she realize her good fortune was not due to the kindness of others. The Cheerio almost turned blue with fright when Kitty had shown up to study hall with a murderous gaze in her eyes; it was then that Marley found out she was safe from the general population of Mckinley.

 

The next time Marley had seen that particular Cheerio, the girl had been covered in lime slushy. The Cheerio’s uniform had been ‘misplaced’ for the duration of the week and was continually seen draped in the frozen drink.

 

Whenever Marley asked, Kitty had conspiratorially said. “She’s just so clumsy.”

 

It was shamefully flattering to have Kitty looking out for her.

 

Sure it was in that malicious and slightly frightening way but gosh it was gratifying. It showed that Kitty cared about Marley or perhaps it was a territorial dispute between the Cheerios, like a wild feline over a kill.

 

Marley couldn’t be sure which case was true.

 

It confusing but Marley loved the attention she got from her prickly friend.

 

Just as Marley was about to drift to sleep Kitty abruptly stated. “My parents are getting divorced.”

 

Marley’s immediate reaction was to sympathize and coddle Kitty, but was swiftly stopped by the blonde’s eager lips and trailing hands. Kitty wanted to forget or wanted comfort, if the blonde could want something as human as that.

 

It was oddly heartening that she went to Marley for support.

 

Kitty had one hand behind Marley’s neck while the other hand slipped into the brunette’s undergarments.

 

A finger against her clit caused Marley to squeak and fall into a clumsy heap onto the floor.

 

“Get back up here.” Kitty was unimpressed.

 

“I just, I haven’t…” Marley covered her face with her hands and blushed hotly. “I’ve never had sex before.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kitty stated when Marley snapped her eyes up in confusion. “Two girls can’t have sex.”

 

“I, what?” Marley stared and shook her head. “What were we about to do?”

 

“You can’t have sex without a guy’s dick involved; you’re still a virgin as long as you do everything _but_ intercourse.” Kitty sighed when the brunette remained on the floor flabbergasted by infallible logic. “I’ll use terms that should get even you riled up, we’re about to have a buffet amount of foreplay that’ll satisfy even your obviously insatiable appetite seeing how you’ve gain weight with everything you’ve been getting from the food banks during Christmas.”

 

“Everyone’s sex life can’t be forced into **one** cookie cutter shape, it just wouldn’t make sense!” Marley realized this was probably the first time she has ever raised her voice at Kitty and thus the shock seemed to have stalled an interruption. “That’s just really heteronormative… think about it, all the gold-star lesbians in the world would still be virgins!”

 

“Look, I don’t care about all the gold whatever lesbians; just get your oversized ass back in bed.”

 

“I want my first time to be with someone I love.” Marley replied stiffly.

 

Kitty gawked for about a minute and then she was just gone.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Kitty was completely unapproachable at school, at Glee and even more so after Cheerio’s practice.

 

Marley felt like she was going into withdrawal from the lack of contact she’s had with Kitty. They normally spent lunch time together. It almost felt like they’ve broken up and yet they were never together to begin with.

 

Marley started to worry that she’ll never get to hear the blonde sing, singing only for her because Kitty knows how much she enjoyed it.

 

Marley missed Kitty’s kisses, there was always a trace of malevolence on those glossed lips but it was delivered with so much sweetness. Kissing Kitty was like having that spoonful of honey after a serving of bitter medicine. Marley had become addicted to the sensation.

 

She missed studying together with Kitty. Kitty was absurdly good at math and physics while Marley was terrific at biology and history.

 

Studying always ended with them hot and heavy, tumbling against one another.

 

If this continued on Marley could only imagine how much she would miss their pseudo dinner ‘dates’, if she may call them that. Kitty would pull out her chair for her at Breadsticks and insist on paying for the bill. Actually Kitty was always such a gentleman or lady or whatever term fit her manners during their alone time together. It was Marley who had first grazed her hand against Kitty’s amazingly toned abs and it was only after that did Kitty’s finger tips skim over Marley’s heated skin.

 

Marley sighed dejectedly when Kitty all but sprinted pass her locker. She was stationed outside the gym which meant an unavoidable locale en route to Cheerio training. Marley opened her locker and found an Ocelot plushie sitting on top of a tin container. It was filled with homemade white chocolate macadamia nut cookies.

 

The note around the kitten’s neck was tied with a white and green ribbon. In Kitty’s elegant scrawl: “ _Try not to stuff your face with the cookies all at once, they may be handmade with Splenda and yogurt but are still considerably less healthy than a salad, who am I kidding, you’re probably chomping on one as you read this note,-_

Marley grinned sheepishly since she was already munching on the deliciously good cookie.

 

Kitty never cooked or baked since her butler prepared all the dishes. Considering how obsessive Kitty got on projects must have meant she made a dozen batches until she created this presentable set. The hours spent on the gift made Marley’s heart flutter.

_-and your fingers are undoubtingly oily, if you get even more girth on your body you’ll have to deal with only getting to smother that stuff kitten I’ve purchased for you_.

 

 _Happy Anniversary_.” Finished the note. The ‘H’ looked diminishingly small but that letters after it are elaborate and bold, like they were trying to make up for the lack of confidence the first letter had shown.

 

Kitty went and had the whole “go big or go home” mentality.

 

Kitty must have placed these items in Marley’s locker yesterday and forgotten to retrieve them this morning. Kitty had a rather one track mind when she worked herself up into a proper snit.

 

While Marley had been fretting and completely engrossed in her developing emotions she hadn’t noticed that Kitty was just as smitten with her.

 

Marley was good at biology and history, at running over facts and stories repeatedly in her mind and memorizing the details to the situations at hand whereas Kitty was great at equations and absolutes.

 

While Marley was enjoying the intricacies of their dalliance, Kitty had already added them together as couple.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Climbing up to Kitty’s room on the third floor was already difficult. Having to monkey up to the bedroom with a backpack full of props without alerting the rest of the family was even more challenging.

 

When Kitty entered the bedroom Marley knew it had been freaking worth it. Just getting to see Kitty’s ire be replaced with a cautiously pleased smile instead of the blank stare she had gotten all day had been more than Marley could hope for.

 

The room was washed in the flickering glow of green and white candles. Marley was holding a golden retriever stuffy with a red bow around its neck and was wearing a matching ribbon around her own neck.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m an idiot.” Marley shifted on the bed anxiously. “I just wish you’ll actually talk with me on these things, I never dated much before and I’m not sure how to express-”

 

“I already know you’re an idiot.” Kitty glanced at her nails and then murmured. “You’re my idiot so I’ll try to be more explicit.”

 

“Thank you.” Marley all but gushed as Kitty marched over and took the plushie.

 

“I love you!” Marley blurted out.

 

Kitty nodded then turned back to lock the bedroom door before carefully setting the dog onto her work desk. It’s a bit disappointing for Marley that Kitty doesn’t even vocally respond to her heartfelt confession.

 

“We’re lucky that both my parents are going out tonight for a fundraiser, god forbid they appear separated in front of their jury board of friends.”

 

“Oh, Kitty.” Marley frowned and placed her hand on Kitty’s cheek which the blonde took with a sigh.

 

“Whatever, better this way.” Kitty grinned predatorily and pushed Marley back onto the bed. “You can never keep quiet, even when we’re just kissing.”

 

“Kitty!”

 

“Shush, don’t ruin tonight for me.” The words are the usual front but with none of the venom. When Kitty kissed her way down Marley’s chest she lingered over her soon to be lover’s heart. “And I do too.”

 

“Do what?” Marley asked, her mind fogged from Kitty’s wonderful attention.

 

“Love you.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

 

After Marley’s first orgasm due to Kitty’s talented tongue, the blonde smugly announced. “I won gay chicken.”

 

Marley stiffened for a moment, concerned that all this had just been a game to Kitty.

 

Kitty was genuinely looking so pleased with herself, like a cat with an offering in its maw. Marley understood that it was a running joke between them now.

 

“Well I did hear that ‘a Wilde never loses’.”

 

“Wow, you can mimic phrases, the other pea brained parrots at the pet store must be very proud.” Kitty blanched at her own words when she realized what she had said, but when Marley only laughed and initiated another round of kissing she gladly reciprocated.  

 

“And I think you can only win gay chicken if you’re the last one to initiate.” Marley rolled Kitty under her and grinned. “I’ve hardly gotten to show you what I’ve learnt.”

 

“I know you’re a bit slow but don’t worry, we have all night.” Kitty promised with an affectionate smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)
> 
> I touched up this story a bit and can you believe that I didn’t know how to term those ‘cookie cutter definitions’. I had some vague concept of heteronormativity but didn’t have the vocabulary, ah young 2012 me.


End file.
